Don't Break My Heart
by chayshades
Summary: ketika perasaan ini lebih sakit daripada kematian. Kibum & Donghae. KIHAE


Dont Break My Heart

KibumxDonghae Kihae

PG13

YAOI

salah satu fanfic saya yang pernah saya post di LJ namun dengan bahasa inggris. yang ini bahasa indonesianya deh ^_^

enjoy~

..

...

bau garam yang berasal dari lautan. kesegaran angin dan tanaman yang subur. hangatnya mentari yang tak henti-hentinya memberikan kehangatan.

hari ini sungguh indah, namun tidak untuk karakter utama kita, Lee Donghae.

sudah 2 hari ia tidak tidur dan tetap terus terjaga. bukan karena dia tak mengantuk ataupun tak bisa tidur, namun ia tidak tidur karena hatinya sungguh teramat sakit yang membuat ia tak mau tidur di tengah sakit dan perihnya hatinya itu.

Eunhyuk, kembaran Donghae, berusaha terus menerus untuk menghibur Donghae yang sedang terpuruk itu namun tetap saja tidak berakhir, Donghae tetap tidak tersenyum dan matanya menerawang kemana-mana. badannya jadi lebih kurus, kulitnya makin pucat dan tubuhnya lemah, ia seperti mayat hidup yang selalu duduk di bibir pantai mokpo. ia makan cukup banyak, namun setelah makan ia pasti muntah. perutnya menolak sama sekali.

ia terus menerus menatap surat undangan yang ada di tangannya. Undangan pernikahan.

"mengapa ini sangat menyakitkan?" pikir Donghae sambil menutup mata dan menaruh telapak tangannya di dada, berharap rasa sakit yang teramat sangat itu menghilang.

Donghae dan Kibum sudah menjalin hubungan selama 4 tahun sejak kelas 3 SMA. Kibum adalah seorang murid yang pintar, teman yang baik dan anak yang berbakti. ia sangat menghormati ibunya, namun pada suatu hari Kibum tidak menuruti perkataan ibu nya dan membangkang. yaitu ketika Kibum memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae sebagai pacar walaupun ibu nya menentang dengan sangat keras.

namun sekarang, kondisi ibu nya yang semakin lama semakin memburuk membuat Kibum khawatir dan tentu saja Kibum tak mau keadaan ibu nya semakin parah. karena itu Kibum mengambil keputusan itu putus hubungan dengan Donghae dan menikah dengan wanita pilihan ibunya.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Kibum dan wanita itu, Donghae memutuskan untuk tidak menghadiri acara pernikahan tersebut karena ia takut akan menghancurkan segalanya. ia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke pantai, tempat yang sering di gunakan Donghae, Eunhyuk kembarannya dan ayahnya untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum ayahnya meninggal. pantai ini jugalah tempat ketika Kibum menyatakan perasaannya kepada Donghae dan meminta ia menjadi kekasihnya.

Donghae merebahkan dirinya di pasir putih halus itu, tak peduli jika pasir-pasir itu akan mengotori bajunya. ia mendongak keatas menatap langit dan berfikir bagaimana rasanya menjadi awan? ringan tanpa beban, lembut dan putih bersinar.

Donghae menutup matanya dan merasakan sensai hangat yang di pancarkan matahari ke bumi, lalu tak lama kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu. sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Eunhyukkie, tinggalkan aku sendiri. aku tak ingin bermain-main denganmu." jawab Donghae masih dengan mata tertutup. ia menunggu jawaban saudara kembarnya itu namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapatkan wajah Kibum tepat di depan mukanya. 'he kiss me?'.

dengan sangat tiba-tiba Donghae langsung mengambil posisi duduk yang membuat dahinya berbenturan dengan dahi Kibum.

"ouch! hae, itu sakit sekali." ucap Kibum sambil mengosok-gosok dahinya yang terbentur dan ia pun berdiri. Donghae yang merasa Kibum semakin lama semakin mendekatinya pun langsung membelalakan mata dan ikut berdiri sambil menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

"apa yang kamu lakukan disini?." tanya Donghae hampir berbisik.

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu." ucap Kibum sambil membersihkan pasir yang ada di celananya.

"t-tapi, t-tapi kamu punya upacara pernikahan hari ini." Donghae mengatakan itu dengan mata yang sudah mulai basah karena air mata. hatinya sangat sakit.

"iya, aku tau."

"lalu apa yang kamu lakukan disini? saat ini seharusnya kamu berada di gereja." Donghae mulai sibuk menghapus air matanya yang kini berjatuhan tanpa henti bagaikan desiran ombak yang semakin kencang.

"bagaimana aku bisa menikah jika pengantinku berada disini?." Kibum dengan killer smile nya mulai ikut membantu Donghae menghapus air matanya yang berjatuhan.

"a-apa? a-apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?." Donghae yang kebingungan dengan apa yang Kibum lontar kan kepadanya.

"Donghae..." Kibum berlutut di depan Donghae dan mengeluarkan cincin emas yang indah. "bersediakah kau menikah denganku?." Donghae tak dapat membendung air mata bahagianya, ia tak percaya hal ini bisa terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

"a-aku bersedia. aku akan selalu bersedia." Donghae menerima lamaran Kibum dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis bahagia. Kibum pun menyelipkan cincin itu di jari Donghae dan memeluk Donghae dengan sangat erat.

"maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu menderita, Hae. dan terima kasih karena kau menerima ku." ucap Kibum sambil mengelus-elus rambut halus Donghae. Donghae hanya menganggukan kepala dan memperdalam pelukannya.

Kibum pun melepaskan pelukan antara dia dan Donghae lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"bolehkan aku menciummu sekarang?." tanya Kibum meminta izin.

"tentu saja!." jawab Donghae dengan senyuman yang ceria. mereka pun berciuman di pantai itu. tempat yang sangat berharga untuk mereka berdua karena memiliki banyak memori. Donghae berfikir bahwa ia memiliki hal yang paling istimewa di dunia ini, yaitu cintanya, Kim Kibum.

hari ini sungguh indah, begitu juga dengan karakter utama kita, Donghae. ia bahagia dengan kisah cintanya yang sekarang ia miliki.

The End

R n R ya~ ~


End file.
